


As above so below.

by TanakaKira



Series: The Three Kings [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character Death (But not for long), Dark Dumbledore, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Sexual Content, Gods, Light Harry, M/M, Mpreg, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-04-03 04:38:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 18,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4087171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TanakaKira/pseuds/TanakaKira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The three kings have been found, they have been given their tasks...but will they survive? Can these three enemy's find happiness in each others arms? The gods have spoken, they can't escape - and maybe they don't want to.</p><p>~I'm bad at Summaries, but I promise it's better than what it sounds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lily's Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DarkFoxKirin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkFoxKirin/gifts).



A mother’s love is unlike any other, unconditional and all-encompassing, from the moment of conception until death; a mother would give everything for her child, no matter the price a mother would pay it to see her baby safe and happy, Lily was no different. She had known from the start that no matter what happened to her, she would always love this child and it had broken her when the medi-wizard had informed them that their sweet Harry would not live much past four years old. A genetic disease that slowly drained the babe of not only its magic but its very life.

“Lily…” She could hear the strain in her husband’s voice and she knew this was hurting him just as much…but she could not help but to think solely on her own torture.

It cut deep, to know that they had caused this, their blood was the reason their baby was suffering and they couldn’t make it stop. All she had ever wanted was a family, all she had ever planned for was to have a child of her own and now that child lay dying and she was helpless.

“What good is magic if it can’t save my child?”

Reaching out with shaking fingers, she brushed a strand of that jet black hair from the little ones face and though closed; she could still remember seeing those bright blue eyes that would one day change colour. Her breath had caught in her throat when she had first laid eyes upon the little bundle of pure innocence – and now she was expected to say goodbye?

“Lily, magical children are at a much higher risk…” He was trying to be strong, but she could hear the wavering in his voice.

“I will not lose him. I cannot lose him…” Tears had begun to build in her jade eyes and yet she refused to have this be the end. It didn’t matter to her that the healers and medi-wizards said it was impossible – she would find a way to save her baby’s life.

“My dear, there is no magic cure…I am sorry, but your child is going to pass from this world.” So lost in grief, she had forgotten that Albus was even in the room, but the cold almost ruthless tone of his voice brought her back to reality like a bucket of ice water. Here stood the wisest wizard in the world, magic was said to favour him and instead of helping he was trying to strip her of all hope.

She. Would. Not. Stand. It.

In a blur of movement, she spun on her heel and landed a slap so sharp it had the old man’s head spinning. “My boy will live, he will live and be more powerful than you could ever imagine.” Still fuming, she took hold of her little one and carried him from the room…all that negative energy wasn’t good for him.

None of those people would help, even her own husband was giving up on their week old baby. Anger filled her soul as she walked away from the house. How could they just sentence her little one to death? Did they have no hearts? Curling her arms more securely around the babe in swaddling cloth she headed into the village knowing that they would all just think she was going to calm down.

“It’s ok my sweet, they won’t protect you, but mummy will.” Her mind was made up, there wasn’t a light way to save her child…but maybe the dark arts would have a solution.

Upon marrying James she had promised not to delve into the dark arts ever again and to keep that promise she had cut off communication with her beloved friend, even though it had almost ripped her apart she had held strong and remained distant – it was time that changed.

* * *

 

Amaranth coloured smoke filled the room and an intoxicating aroma twirled lazily across his senses – The Enchanting Poison was one of the professors favourite potions to brew; with its complexities and the devotion one had to have to each stage, it was like a waltz, romantic and passionate. Few could claim to have mastered the technique or the focus to produce the deadly poison, thought to be something of a ‘pinnacle’ of a potion masters career…Severus had mastered it when he was only fourteen years old and ever since he had used brewing it as a way to control the heavy emotions that clouded his mind.

Carefully, he dropped two sets of Death's-head Hawkmoth wings into the bubbling cauldron and then picked up the unicorn horn stirring rod so he could stir the now wine coloured potion. Once clockwise and three times anti-clockwise and with a twisting action like twirling a partner, each flick of the wrist had to be at five second intervals and he had to keep the potion moving. Most believed the hardest part of the potion was this simple step, keeping a steady rhythm and remembering each step one would have to take – if they flicked their wrist even a millisecond too soon then the whole thing would be ruined…Severus found it exhilarating.

Since the loss of his friendship with his darling ‘Alchemist’ he had become more and more dependent on his potions and now he was their slave. Over time he had lost himself to the seductive powers of his art – and in doing so he had become trapped in a never ending pirouette with magic being his partner.

“My Abyss, I need you.” The fumes of the potion had clearly gone to his head for he could almost hear his little Alchemist and he knew that was something that would never happen.

“Severus, I swear if you do not come to the floo right now I am going to pour that potion down your throat.”

“You are not real, I have had this exact same hallucination before…though normally you do not threaten me.” He refused to turn and gaze upon nothing, each time he did he broke a little more inside. Lily would never come back and he had to accept it and move on.

“You are in for a world of pain.”

“I am trapped in purgatory, how much more pain can a hallucination cause?” Sighing to himself, he reached for the Actaea pachypoda berries and dropped four into the potion before once more returning to the stirring pattern of before.

“My baby is dying! Abyss please…I need you to heal him, I beg you.”

It was the tears he could hear in the voice that finally had the potion master rotating on the spot and that’s when the world started to spin once more. He had never seen anything as beautiful as his sweet Alchemists face staring through chartreuse coloured flames. Quick as lightening he dropped the wards that prevented her from entering, no thought was spared for the slowly spoiling potion…what did it matter if he lost this batch? His life was returning to him, his soul was once more in his grasp and he would not let it go a second time. With bated breath he waited for the woman to step through those flames and make him whole again.

* * *

 

A relieved sigh slip past her lips when her friend finally lowered the wards that had kept her from entering his sanctum and in no time she was rushing into his waiting arms. Like a life line she clung to him and cried out her pain…letting go of her sweet Abyss had been the hardest thing she had ever had to do...but now they were once more connected.

“I don’t know what to do, my baby is dying and no one will help.” Her voice was cracking and her eyes were filled with tears, this was her last hope…and if there truly was no way of curing her boy then she would simply have to go with him into the next life.

“Hush, it’s ok. Let me look at him.” Unlike James, who’s voice was more gruff (like he ate gravel for breakfast, lunch and dinner), Severus had a soft enthralling tone that soothed her to her very core – in him she could see a future where her little one was safe…in times like this she wished she had married Severus instead of James.

Her trust in Severus was so complete that she simply did as asked and placed the now whimpering babe in his arms. With her arms now empty she wrapped them about herself in a comforting gesture – god she hoped that her friend could help him.

Jade eyes watched as the tall male carried her little one towards a workstation; it was a beautiful sight. James had refused hold the little one and yet Severus was doing it so effortlessly, one hand holding the back of the babe’s head and the other resting upon his nappy covered bottom…and the way he cautiously placed the wriggling bundle on the oak counter…one day Severus would make a wonderful father.

“I take it that he was born with the genetic fault.” There was no judgement, no harsh cold facts, simply a request for more information.

“Yes, please tell me there is something we can do to save him…” His tone contrasted so sharply with the healers and Dumbledore that it renewed her hope that her little one was going to survive.

“There is, but Lily…you would have to give the ultimate sacrifice.” She heard the catch in his voice and knew how much it must have hurt to tell her that. Severus recognised what none of the others had – her love for her child outweighed everything.

“Severus…”

It was clear she didn’t have to say the words, already he was getting what he needed ready after placing wards on the baby to keep it safe. Stepping over to the work bench, she gazed down with nothing but love in her eyes. It had only been a week since she had brought this sweet creature into the world and now she was preparing to say goodbye – sometimes fate truly was far too cruel for words.

Running her fingers over alabaster skin she whispered her love and devotion to the angel she had created. “Never forget how much I love you.” Cornflower blue eyes gazed up at her and seemed to stare through her very soul and left her aching. A dagger was balancing over her heart as she traced those cherub like features, all thoughts abandoned her and left her devoid of everything bar her love for this sweet boy. “Mummy is doing this for you, grow up strong and powerful…prove them all wrong, my perfect prince.”

The world fell into silence as if it knew what was coming and was already grieving for the loss of this mother and son’s future. Every corner of the earth became seeped in the sorrow of the moment and even the animals fell into mourning.

* * *

 

With his back turned to the scene of a mothers despair Severus allowed his own tortured soul to weep for the woman who had given him everything. Like a beast, melancholy sunk its claws deep into his heart, it felt like a colossal weight had been placed upon his shoulders and it was a struggle to even remain standing due to the monumental anguish he could feel soaking into his spirit.

Shaking fingers reached for the potion he would need for what was to come and no matter how hard he tried he just couldn’t stop the damn things from betraying his emotional state. He had to be strong for Lily, had to suck it up and hold his head high…it was not he who was giving up their life for their child.

“Lily, this will not be pleasant…I wish there was another way.” Not even his voice obeyed his command and just like his fingers it trembled.

“I trust you.” Unlike his; her voice remained calm and when he turned he could see the gentle smile, then for a split second he saw the vivacious girl he had fallen in love with all those years ago. Lily was willing to do this for her little one and so he would stand by her and see it through to the end.

Taking in a calming breath he took the few steps that placed him by her side. Inside, he was a quivering mess, but on the outside he was able to get his body under control and give off an air of tranquil confidence. “I will need both your wrists.” The hand he held out was as still as a stone and the moment she placed that doll like joint upon his palm he knew that there was no going back for either of them.

There truly was no point in wasting time and saying goodbyes, no point in putting it off and praying that the gods would intervene and save the babe before they had to – it was now or never. Clutched in his free hand he held the tool that would slice her flesh open; a perfect silver blade with an edge sharp enough slice through marble, on its hilt was a stunning engraving of a basilisk ready to strike in defense of its clutch of eggs. ‘Coimirceoir’ Guardian of mothers, such a cruel twist of fate that this Baselard which had protected mothers since the 14th-century would now cause the death of one.

Closing his eyes Severus called his magic to him and offered up a prayer to the mother of mothers…it would be up to her if the babe would live.

_“Mother of the earth,_  
_we come now to thee seeking guidance,_  
_a child of your child lay dying,_  
_a mother unto your own heart lay crying._

_Mother of the earth,_  
_take unto yourself your child so that the babe may live,_  
_take the sacrifice of one life for another,_  
_take the sacrifice of one soul for another._

_Mother of the earth,_  
_we come now to thee seeking guidance,_  
_a child of your child lay dying,_  
_a mother unto your own heart lay crying.”_

Once the prayer was spoken, he sliced both of his friends’ wrists and poured over them the potion that would keep the wounds from closing.

* * *

 

Death hung his head in shame, it was cruel to take a child from its mother and he knew it. Since the first wizard had been born a millennia ago, he had been charged with clearing up his wife’s mess – ‘Magic’ only chose the strongest and always exterminated those she believed were not worthy of her gift; he loved his sweet Catriona but sometimes she was far too cruel.

“Dubhlainn, I messed up.” Without being able to see his raven haired beauty he knew she was chewing on her pitch black bottom lip and her coal like eyes were filling with moisture. Catriona was not known for willingly admitting she had made a mistake unless said mistake was of epic proportion and needed him and his twin brother Dillon to play clean-up crew.

“You have.” It may by harsh to simply agree…but he was waiting at the gates, preparing to take a babe through to heaven before it had even had the chance of a life. He understood why Catriona was this way, knew it was because she herself could not have children and had come to hate those that could…it was his fault his wife had become twisted.

“Don’t take this one, let it live…I’ll, I’ll contact mother! She can fix this..” Pain was dripping from her lips and he could not stand it. Since the moment they had met he had only ever wanted to see her smile; from day one he had spoiled her rotten and given her everything but this time it was too late, he could not give her this child.

“Catriona you know I cannot, I must take it to its place in heaven or risk the soul becoming tainted…” Gritting his teeth, he remained strong, this was not the first time she had asked this of him – first it had been Merlin who he had let live only for the male to turn mad with power and almost wipe out the muggle world; then it was Slytherin who went just as mad…Dumbledore and Tom Riddle were the most recent and both had gotten lost in the power. He could not in good conscience unleash another madman on earth when the last two were still alive and kicking.

“This one is not meant to die! Dubhlainn, he is destined – just come with me to mother and she shall fix this…the Prophesy I made all those years ago has come to pass.” The fire was back in her eyes and he knew in that moment that no matter what he said she would just drag him (kicking a screaming) to her mother – so he tipped his head in a nod and followed her through to her mother’s realm.

* * *

 

Swaying upon the breeze a whispered prayer reached for her, with care it weaved between the petals until it could caress her ear. It was not uncommon for people to have a faith strong enough to find her realm, most could locate her if they tried hard enough – no, that wasn’t what caught her attention about this prayer.

Soft and gentle it curled about her heart and refused to let go. She knew from the moment she had felt the desperation that this soul was out of hope, knew from the very second the agony gripped her that this mother was willing to give everything. “Hush, I’m coming.” Closing her eyes, she allowed her spirit to push past the veil and wrap about the woman slowly dying.

Without looking up from the waters of life she knew that her daughter and son-in-law were on their way and she knew why. “I will protect the child.” It was a whispered promise from one mother to another.

“Mother…” The softest of voices danced along her spine as she kept her position in front of the river. Ignoring her daughter was difficult, but right now she could not bear to look at the creature her sweet child had become…so twisted and dark.

“Gaia.” Death’s voice was the next to touch her, like ice it left her frozen and yet it was more welcome at this moment in time.

“Dubhlainn, please inform your wife that I am beyond livid with her petulant behavior.” It was childish to use her son-in-law this way, but if she had turned to speak with her daughter herself then the mortal world would feel the weight of her anger.

“Mother, I’m sorry…I know I have done wrong, but please save that child.” A sigh left her as she heard the tears in her girl’s voice and in an instant she truly knew how upset her little girl was at the cruel path she had placed before that boy.

“I plan on it.” Anger kept her voice clipped but she had to let Catriona know that she would clear up this mess…after all it was her responsibility as the mother to protect her child.

* * *

 

The sight of crimson dashed across ghost white skin would never leave his memory, watching as once fire flecked jade eyes became as cold as stone was something he could never forget…the sheer torment he felt as he lost everything he had ever loved was an emotion he would never let vanish. There was nothing he could do but hold his friend close and hope that this was not all in vein.

Sweet Lily Evans was dying and there was simply nothing he could do but break. Ice like tears ran down his cheeks as he stroked potion stained fingers down her soft as silk throat, thoughts of his life without her filled his mind and slowly he dropped further into despair – nothing reached him, not the fires flaring to life about him, nor the whisper of his name…nothing but the crying of a child was powerful enough to pull him from the brink of madness and then finally he looked at his little Alchemist only to see her smiling sweetly at him.

“Abyss, its ok.” He could see the pain she was in, could see the strain and yet she was determined to sooth his agony…just like all those years ago when she had seen the abused child he was and had sought to simply comfort him as he cried.

“James let me down.” The scorn was clear in her voice and it ripped a chuckle from his lips. James Potter had never been good enough for his girl – that man wasn’t worthy of being in the same room as this beautiful woman. “Look after Harry, he should have been yours.” Her body was shaking slightly and yet still she moved to press a soft kiss to his lips. “I hope my son chooses wiser than me, maybe he will pick his Uncle Severus.” Love shone brightly in her eyes as she turned to gaze at the squirming bundle and it left him hoping that maybe once the boy was old enough that he would choose him.

Fire roared about them, spitting ambers barely missed their skin, but they just kept their eyes locked on the babe who would one day hold more power than any before him…sweet little Harry didn’t know it but he would either be the world’s salvation or its destruction.

* * *

 

Gaia could not keep a bittersweet smile off her lips as she watched the two mortals fight so valiantly for the infant, few humans had impressed her as much as these two and it was because of this she chose to gift them for their loyalty not only to the child but to each other as well.

Stepping through the flames she finally allowed herself to be seen. During her life Gaia had used many disguises so that she could walk among the mortal children of the earth – once even appearing as a dove only to be thrown from a boat – but only once had she ever shown her true face, it had been an eon ago now but she could still remember the smiling face of her sweet Catriona, once human and now divine.

Gentle succulent cupid bow lips that had a teasing mysterious smile, eyes of the darkest gold and skin of ebony. Gaia was known for her beauty and much sought after – her Sienna locks had lead many a god to their doom and her buxom breasts had called to many a nursing babe. The epitome of celestial wonder.

Bunching her gown of the brightest white she knelt before the grieving pair and brushed her lips to their temple – gifting them the power to see her in her glory. “My children, I heard your prayer and have come to give my answer.” The shock on their faces would have caused many a weaker deity to have laughed…but she was more dignified than that.

“You’ll…You’ll spare my boy?” Such devotion she seldom heard and it enamored her even more to this waft of a woman. It always touched her when a mother would give up everything for their child…after all she would have done the same for her own.

“I will give him not only the gift of life – but the power to rule.” The other gods would curse her name for what she was about to do, but upon seeing this pair she knew that the position was meant for the child and no other.

Her son (who changed his name more often than his socks) was currently occupying the position, but he had disappointed her to the point where she had denounced him. Like her sweet Catriona he had become corrupt and twisted…but unlike her daughter he refused to change. Catriona had learned from her mistakes and was trying to make amends to the humans for what she had done all those eons ago – ‘God’ as he liked to call himself these days had not. With an iron fist, he ruled the land of the living and even in death, he did not give them the peace they deserved instead he twisted their spirits into ‘soldiers of the light’ instead of allowing the angels to simply glory in finding paradise.

Heaven was meant to be ruled by a loving hand and by a kind soul, true gentleness and innocence was meant to protect the souls of the righteous. Gaia knew from the moment she had seen how protective this mother was that the child was special and so with one last tender gaze upon the pair she reached into the slowly dying body and curled her hand about the spirit inside. “I will not allow your compassion to leave this world, you are needed still.” Placing her lips close to the soft glowing ball, she held in her hand she whispered her plan before placing it inside the tightly wrapped bundle.

“Harry Potter, your mother sacrificed so much for you.” Smiling almost fondly at the boy she ran a finger down his cheek. “Her love for you will be your protection in times of trial, it will be your anchor and your compass – trust the still small voice to guide you into the light.” Her last words were uttered melodiously against his ear so only he could hear them, and then she was facing Severus Snape.

“Young protector, you have suffered much.” The darkness about his soul was an agony to see – once born pure he had been mutilated by the harsh realities of the world, there was no way to bring back the innocence of youth but she could at least transform the black to grey. “Like the child before you your destiny is to rule. Your kingdom awaits the time when the three great kings find each other.” And with her last soft murmur she pressed a kiss to his head and buried the memories deep before she took her leave and once more returned to the realm hidden from sight.


	2. 15 years 364 days and 23 hours.

Harlequin eyes remained shut as the shouting got louder. It had been 15 years, 364 days and 23 hours since he had last been held by someone that loved him and of those 15 years, 364 days and 23 hours he had spent 13 years trapped as a slave. Tonight he would be free from that. In only an hour it would be his 17th birthday and he should be feeling joy or relief that at last he would be able to use his magic…but instead he just felt confined even further into this so called destiny to defeat the most powerful wizard on the planet.

Ever since Ron had died saving him in the battle of the Department of Mysteries he had become disenchanted with the light side. Dumbledore could have saved his friend and yet here he lay mourning one of his dearest friends while the other was at this moment serving a life sentence in Azkaban for seeking revenge, it wasn’t fair that Hermione got locked up just for killing Yaxley and when he had said as much Dumbledore had looked down that long nose of his and calmly said ‘Two wrongs do not make a right my boy’ – something inside of him had broken when he heard the ‘leader of the light’ brush off Hermione like that.

That battle had been the worst he had ever seen and Dumbledore had simply wiped it under the table as a ‘failed’ attempt. He had lost his two greatest friends and he had to suck it up because he was meant to defeat a great evil…what was wrong with the man to simply dismiss a child’s pain as insignificant because of the ‘greater good’ and what was this greater good anyway? Harry had been abused all his life by his ‘good Christian’ family and when he finally found a world he belonged in - he was meant to sacrifice himself for some sort of ‘greater good’ it was like fate hated him.

All he had ever wanted was to belong and it seemed that nothing he ever did would give him that chance. Time after time he was expected to throw himself to the wolves and be happy that he got the chance to do so. First it had been that bloody stone, of course Dumbledore couldn’t just destroy it…no it had to be hidden – that had been the first strike against Dumbledore. Second year had brought the diary and Basilisk; this he couldn’t blame on the barmy old man but still that had been a bad year for him and once again he had been expected to play the hero. Third year was Sirius, one of his lest eventful years and one of his best – this had been Dumbledore’s second strike though…he could have demanded a trial for Sirius…could have worked harder to get his godfather freed but instead he had let him rot. Fourth year was the tournament and all the havoc that had coursed, by Fifth year he was use to the trouble and so the fight had been nothing for him – losing his friends had been what truly had him throwing his hands up in defeat; the third strike for the headmaster. Sixth year came and was so uneventful (unless you counted the stares and whispered word ‘murderer’) that it left him with so much time he was able to start putting things together.

Sighing he finally allowed his eyes to open enough that he was able to gaze at the clock – in ten more minutes he would turn seventeen, just ten more minutes until he could leave this place…but until then he had to listen to his uncle and aunt yelling – Dudley had finally come out.

“I will not have a poof as a son!” That was Vernon yelling.

“It’s that horrid boy’s fault, he did this to my little boy!” Of course it had to be his fault…everything else was.

“I’ll teach that worthless freak a lesson! He will fix my boy or I will punish him like never before!” Again Vernon and this time the scream was followed by the pounding on the stairs. None of this was unusual, everything in this house was his fault and when he had done something ‘freaky’ he had to be punished.

It wasn’t long before his bedroom door was being kicked in and a prune coloured Vernon stood in his door way – how a man could literally resemble a dried fruit was beyond him but Vernon managed quite well. The anger coming from him was almost tangible but Harry didn’t even flinch, it was always the same and he had learned not to give the male the satisfaction of seeing him react…just five more minutes and he would be able to show this man just why it was a bad idea to attack a wizard.

“You, fix my boy!” The words were spat at him and yet still he gave no indication he had even seen the male let alone heard him, Harry was far too busy staring at his clock to even spare a glance at the prune pretending to be a human.

“Boy!” It was the pounding steps that finally had Harry looking up into those cold ruthless eyes – three more minutes and counting, only three more minutes and this would be over…he could take a beating until then.

“I didn’t do anything to him.” He knew his words would fall on deaf ears and yet he had still spoken them…he had to say them.

“FIX HIM!” Spittle flew from the mammoth’s mouth as the words were bellowed into his face but still he did not flinch – instead he pushed himself up and stood in front of his tormentor, if he were going to be beaten then he would be beaten on his feet and not curled up in bed.

“I did nothing to him, he is the way he is because of YOU!” Ivory began to bleed into Harlequin as rage built in him – not once had the male’s words ever affected him before and but right now he could not keep the fury from pressing about his heart. Just one more minute until he turned seventeen.

He could see the anger in his uncle’s face, could see the storm brewing and still he did not step away. For years he had been treated like a slave by this man and he had had enough – Vernon Dursley would not get the best of him, not now, not ever. With his chin tilted upwards he started to push forward until he was only a hairs breath from touching the demon who posed as his family. “I am sick of you, I am sick of this family and the pain it brings me…you are the freaks.” A fire he had never felt before had started to burn in his gut and it pushed him further down the path he had chosen. “I would have loved you, I would have cared about, and protected you from all harm if you had just done the same.” Tears began to build in his eyes not out of grief, but out of frustration finally being released. “I was a baby and you treated me worse than a cockroach! I was a baby!” Unaware of the magic swirling about him he carried on ranting, carried on screaming his agony at the man who had been his tormentor for so long.

Fire crackled behind his bone white eyes as the wind curled its long fingers about his hair, tears finally spilt over his cheeks as the earth began to shake with his anger – it was dead on midnight and Harry was at last free. Standing face to face with the creature who had destroyed his childhood Harry was overcome with a sense of peace – there would be no more yelling, no more punishments for another’s wrongs – he was free.

“You didn’t deserve me, you didn’t deserve my devotion…I’ll be leaving now.” The people he had once called a family were frozen to the spot – magic would not let them ruin her boy’s escape – so he turned and grabbed his already packed and shrunk trunk before taking those last few steps out of the building and into the real world…he was heading towards an unknown destination with only a sense of rightness to guide him towards his path.

* * *

Onyx eyes remained transfixed on the picture held between potion stained fingers, it had been 15 years, 364 days and 23 hours since he had lost his ‘Alchemist’ to the dark lord and yet still the pain remained. There were days when he could not move from the agony and other days when he felt ready to explode at the unfairness of it all – Lily had been meant to live! James should have protected her and yet he had allowed her to die at the hands of the devil.

“Severus.” The all too sweet voice of Dumbledore’s pierced the veil that had surrounded him and had him looking up from the picture. After Lily had died he had come to the Professor to seek sanctuary and the leader of the light had given him that – he was forever in the others debt.

“Albus.” Dark eyes stared at the other, almost staring through him as though they could see into his soul – Lily had been the first person to ever comment on how when someone looked in his eyes it was as if they were looking into the heart of the universe, a swirling tide of magic and mystery that spoke to the essence of a person.

Unable to move from his self-imposed prison Severus watched as his guardian slowly made his way over. Since coming back to the school the potion master had become dependent on the headmaster; his magic was fading and he knew it, like sand in an hourglass it slipped through his fingers as if it were being leached away and he knew it wouldn’t be long before he was completely empty – neither he nor the headmaster could work out what was causing the drain and gradually they had come to terms with the inevitable.

“My boy, I am sorry to ask this but it seems that young Harry has left the wards of his home – I’m sure he has simply gone for a walk but we must be sure.” The sigh could be heard echoing around the room as the elder wizard placed his hand upon Severus’s shoulder. “I would not ask but there is no one else to send.” And with that the ancient wizard simply patted the potion masters shoulder and walked out – Albus knew that Severus would do anything for that boy.

It took all his will power but Severus was able to keep silent as he watched the leader of the light walking out of the room. How had his life come to this? Trapped like a fish in a net he was forced to live as a pawn in some old man’s game; his life would never be his own. Taking a breath he controlled his raging emotions until he was at last ready to push up from his seat - today like always he would defend his friends child from the world…even at the cost of his own life.

“Once more unto the breach, dear friends, once more.” Severus was under no illusion - tonight he would die. His power levels were dropping further and further and soon his life would be forfeit. Sighing he retrieved his medical kit before finally pulling on his cloak and leaving the room and heading out into the warm summers night.

The soft padding of his leather soled boots was the only sound and it seemed to echo about the castle - like a ghost it whispered of his doom and carried his sentence forward. Tonight was the last night he would be seen in this hallowed halls and so he took the time to memorize each stone he passed and with loving fingers he brushed their rough surfaces. Hogwarts was the only home he had ever known, it was his sanctuary and his peace - every cell in his body begged him to remain in the castle’s loving embrace and yet still he walked onward until finally he stood at the gates.

Severus stood before the towering pillars crafted from obsidian; and deep in his bones he could feel the very ground pulse with the power of long forgotten magic. For centuries these great monuments had stood at the vanguard and it was because of them that Hogwarts had withstood wave upon wave of attacks from all sides. Long potion stained fingers reached out to brush the smooth glass and to feel the love of this magnificent feat of strength, silently he whispered his farewells before taking that last step out past the iron and into the night.

Pain lanced through his chest the moment his dragon-hide covered feet touched the browning grass of the real world and tears formed of ice slipped past his lashes. The agony of parting was almost too much to bare and so he refused to turn and glance back at his home…but if only he had…if only he had taken a few moments to turn and once more gaze upon the beauty of the castle; all he had to do was turn and watch as the stones darkened and quicksilver began to weep from the windows - Hogwarts was mourning her friend and if he had taken the time to look his heart would have been lightened, because in the middle of the mourning there was a single bright light.

* * *

Death hovered in front of the building that had been gifted to the founders centuries ago; a bright light among the grief of departing, placing his hand upon the stone he whispered comfort to his old friend and watched as she allowed her sweet child to leave her grasp.

“Alickina, I know it is hard but you must let him leave.” Dubhlainn whispered the words against the granite and pushed as much love as he could into them.

Though now made of stone Alickina had once been a beautiful mortal woman; a young girl of strength who had defended her isle as if it were a suckling child - Gaia and he had watched as she took down great hordes of invaders. Alone she had stood upon the earth and called forward its strength so that her sword swung true, with conviction she had run through the throngs of soldiers until she had found their ruler…with her men at her back she had charged the king and pierced his side with her bronze. It had been a battle worthy of song…but Alickina would not be the victor. Not wishing to allow a woman the fight, her loyal general had stabbed her in the back - like Julius Caesar she was betrayed and left for dead.

It had broken his heart to have such bright loyalty fade and so Death refused to take the young warriors spirit, Gaia had at first been furious but after meeting with Alickina she decided that though the woman could not return to her body she could be given new life. Between them Death and Gaia had built a great castle and placed the girl inside of it - ever since that day she has defended her homeland and her children.

* * *

The house was dark when Severus arrived outside of number 4. Not a sound stirred the quiet air and he was left with a chill as he gazed upon the rows of ‘normal’ suburban houses - how anyone could live in these monstrosities was beyond him. Taking a deep breath he stilled himself for the inevitable scorn he would receive from the boy he had sworn to protect.

From their first meeting Snape had been unable to keep the pain inside, just looking into the carbon copy of the male who had been the cause of his sweet Alchemist's death had been heart breaking but what made it worse was looking into those shining eyes. Lily had had the most breathtaking eyes that were full of untold loves and magic even the strongest mages would never hope to grasp and her son had those same eyes…yet somehow they were far brighter. Severus knew he was lost from the first moment he had seen those perfect jewel like eyes narrowed in hatred, such fire and passion had burnt through him and rendered him speechless - Lily would of been proud of her boy. He knew how people saw him; he heard the whispers and the taunts of ‘vampire’ and ‘greasy git’, all his life he had been tortured by these words until finally they had lost all meaning to him…but when he had seen that Weasley bend closer to answer the boys question he knew that yet again he would lose his friend - they had been looking right at him, scorching him with their eyes as once more the lies would begin…he had decided then to harden his heart from the pain.

With his mind still focused on the past he glided silently forward, it was as if his body were being pulled by a string as his arm raised and harsh knuckles rapped at the wood. It took a moment for the potion master to get his mind to focus on the present and even then it was only half aware of the world…and it wasn’t until he saw the door being pulled open and was greeted with the face of Vernon Dursley that he was able to truly concentrate on the world around him.

“What do you want?” Confrontation leaked off the whale of a male and it caused his sensitive nose to wrinkle slightly - who did this muggle think he was to talk to a wizard in such a manner? Did he not understand the power that he wielded?

“I wish to speak with Mr Potter.” Controlled as always he decided on the polite route though he knew from the way the males face scrunched up and turned purple that he would not be given the same courtesy.

“The freak ran away, now bugger off we don’t want any of your kind here.” It was a snarled reply and was followed by the door slamming in his face - Snape was not impressed and was now quite annoyed by mister Potter being so foolish as to run away from home when there was a mad man hunting him - he didn’t have the magical power to hunt down the boy…his core was seeping slowly and it would not last much longer…but he had to at least try.

* * *

Carmine eyes gazed out into the night, it had been 15 years, 364 days and 23 hours since he had killed the Potters and had the curse rebound and hit him - in that time he had possessed a snake and a man, had survived off the blood of a unicorn and had fought hard to return to life only to return as a creature out of a horror movie. It had been 15 years, 364 days and 23 hours and still he was sat obsessing over a child all because of some prophecy.

“My Lord, we have received a report that Potter is no longer within the wards of his home.” The slippery smooth voice of his right hand man brushed over his skin and he had to fight the urge to vomit. It was getting harder and harder to maintain this lie of his and if he didn’t do something soon then he would lose everything he had worked for.

“Go and get him then, dog.” He added a sneer for effect and then turned to once more gaze out into the night so he could think on the future and what it had in store for him.

“My Lord.” A shiver went down his spine when he heard the barely concealed lust that permeated the voice of his servant. It was disgusting. As if he would lower himself to have relations with such a vile creature - Lucius was clearly deranged if he believed he ever stood a chance with him.

A flick of his hand had the slave dismissed from his presence so he could focus. In the last few months he had been doing a lot of thinking and slowly things were starting to slot into place - like how he didn’t actually remember Severus telling him about the prophesy…nor could he actually remember killing the Potters.

Over and over he had let the thoughts dance across his mind and still he had not been able grasp hold of a single thread - each memory he had was faded, foggy and only half there and yet he had been so sure he remembered them; that is until he had been resurrected. Sitting silently he could almost see the exact moment when his past started to drift. His last winter at Hogwarts. The meeting with Dumbledore. The yelling. The flash of light. The pain. After that everything became muddy, sure he could remember creating the death eaters but he couldn’t remember why.

Pain filled his head as he forced his mind down the dark tunnels of distant recollections. He could hear the screaming, the begs for mercy and inside he knew the torture had been real and yet it was no longer random strangers he heard screaming but instead it was his own voice that was cracked and weak. Hidden under layer upon layer of concealment he could hear the agonizing pleading for freedom, for the first time in a long time he saw the truth and it wasn’t a pretty sight.  
Like a light burning a path through the darkness the realization that someone had altered his memories left him finally being able to see the fractures that for years had been hidden from him. His body was left numb from the dark forces that pushed at him and he could almost taste the anger as it gradually built in volume inside his chest. How dare someone think they had the power to control him! How dare they keep him from the truth! How dare they use him as a pawn!  
“Pettigrew, get in here now!” Lost in his rage he barely heard his voice - but the others in the building could not help but shake at the sheer malevolence that echoed through-out. Lord Voldemort was not happy.

  
Like the sniveling rodent he was Peter Pettigrew crawled into the office on hands and knees; the depraved magic that crackled in the air had him almost urinating out of fear and not for the first time he wished he had never given himself over to this life. “Ma…Ma…Mas…Master.” Face down he grabbed for his Lords foot and began to kiss all over it in the hopes that he could calm the raging fury he could taste in the air.

  
“Did I say you could touch me?” Soft as a feather and as dangerous as a serpent, Voldemort’s voice weaved a web about the rat and clawed its way deep into his chest. “Do you think someone as lowly as yourself has the right to touch one such as myself?” Pettigrew knew the answer and he knew that he was in for a world of torment.

  
“Nnn…no, ma…master.” Peter was shaking from head to toe, and at any moment he expected to be kicked or worse - his master had a wicked streak a mile wide and he knew it.

  
The violent storm of emotion inside of Lord Voldemort was perhaps the only thing that stayed his hand and allowed the vermin to live. “I wish for your arm.” There was no use killing the beast - not when he had need of him at least.

  
With disdain he watched the cowering flea quickly pull up its sleeve and shakily hold out its arm so that the dark mark was within reach. Nothing gave him more pleasure than seeing the fear he induced in his slaves, it was like the sweetest of chocolates and so instead of grabbing the arm he reached out and curled his skeletal fingers about the disgusting creatures neck and used wandless magic to summon his dear delicious Severus.

  
Unlike the rest of the simpering weaklings his Severus was pure perfection - from those dark eyes that pulled a person in, to that voice made of pure orgasmic bliss - no Severus was not like the rest. From the first moment he had laid eyes upon the beautiful boy he had been determined to get him, it had been like fate from the very second he had looked into those eyes and even now he could remember that deep voice stroking over every nerve-ending in his body. Severus Snape was more to him than just a servant and once he had the wizarding world under his power he would raise Snape up from the ranks of Death Eater and make him his consort.

  
“Leave.” He could not have his darling be in the same room as the filthy rat so he made sure to send the thing flying out of the room with a flick of the hand and a wordless spell. No one could ever gaze upon the beauty that was Severus…no one could know that his feelings ran so deep for the male and with his emotions running so high he knew that just one look at him would have the world knowing how ardently he loved and admired the potion master.

  
Leaning back in his chair the Dark Lord stapled his fingers under his chin and waited.

  
Five minutes went by - there was nothing to worry about, maybe the potion he was working on was volatile; he would rather be kept waiting than put his treasure in harms way - no he would wait a little longer.

  
Ten minutes went by - now he started to worry, Severus had never taken this long before - but then again maybe Dumbledore had cornered the onyx eyed male; he would give him a few more minutes before he truly started to panic.

  
Fifteen minutes went by and he could barely breath. Never had it taken his little snake so long to come to his side, something must have happened, something truly horrid must have happened. No longer able to stay sitting Voldemort rose from his chair and began to pace; it was hard to think clearly with the threat of losing his prize and he had to control the urge to send for Pettigrew so he could curse away some of the stress he was building inside himself.

  
Seventeen minutes went by and finally he felt the wards parting like a curtain to allow his potion master entrance. Relief washed over him as he was suddenly allowed to see the face of his dream…too bad it was short lived for the moment he saw those features of elegant beauty he knew that there was something wrong.

  
“Severus…” His voice shook slightly as he raced to the others side and was just in time to catch the falling male before he hit the floor.

  
For years he had kept on a mask of cold stoicism and he had never allowed anyone to see just how much he cared - not even Severus knew - and yet at that moment he no longer cared who knew; Severus was hurt and badly, he half expected to see blood coating his hands.

  
“My Lord.” It was truly agonizing to see those once bright eyes becoming dull; the life of a once passionate man was fading and there was nothing he could do to stop it - no magic that was strong enough to reverse the drain he could feel on the others magical core.

  
The truth sunk like lead in his heart. Here in his arms, here in his embrace was the male he had been created for and now he was watching as slowly he lost it all. Laying against his chest was his past, present and future and he was seeing it all being taken from him by some nameless enemy he could not fight.

  
“Who did this?” Slowly he sank to the floor and cradled the others body against his chest. Inside he was dying and yet on the outside he was as calm as stone, here lay his most precious jewel gradually fading from the world and still he could not find the power to confess his love. Severus was about to die without ever knowing that he held a piece of one of the most powerful wizards heart.

  
“I…I was looking for Potter. My Lord, he is gone.” Each word was heavy and cost the male and so Voldemort hushed him. There would be no talk of Potter, no talk of the world outside these four walls. He could not tell the male how much he cared but he could hold him in these last few moments and give him some comfort as death took him from the world.

  
For an hour they lay there, one male too sick to notice the pain in the other. Like a tidal wave Voldemort felt his emotions crashing against him, one after the other they -forced- him to feel and he could not bare it; the only light he had ever known was being taken from him, his salvation was dying in his arms…could the world truly be this cruel? Since birth he had been despised, distrusted and vilified - no one had ever tried to reach him and so slowly he had become the monster they said he was…until Severus, dear sweet Severus. Oh he knew he was evil, knew he was dark and amoral but for Severus he would of been willing to change.

  
It took an hour and a half for Severus to die. It took only an hour and a half for Voldemort’s world to come crashing down about him. It took just a small amount of time for everything to change; no one knew it yet but their fate was sealed, one man’s death would be the catalysis that would bring down every government and have the streets running red with the blood of the innocent.

  
Outside of the oak doors stood a trembling blond, cold gray eyes narrowed on the image of their powerful lord on bended knee as he softly whispered words of love to the already cooling body of a dead man. Lord Voldemort was meant to be his! He was meant to have the power to turn that strong male’s heart towards greater things…he was meant to be the consort.

  
Malfoy’s were known for their beauty and intelligence, long blond locks, pretty gray eyes and a body to die for. Unlike most pureblood families that breed for power the Malfoy family had always breed for beauty - since the dawn of time they had been marrying only the most beautiful, all in the hopes that one day there would come a wizard who was powerful enough to take the world…Lord Voldemort was such a wizard.

  
In his youth Lucius had been given the task of wooing the dark lord and at first it had gone well; he was the most favored and was often granted leeways that the others had not been - but all that had changed the moment that Severus Snape had walked into building and asked for the mark.

  
The gall of that man - to think that someone as ugly as that hooked nose half-blood had any chance with the most powerful wizard in an age, only a Malfoy deserved the privilege of being the Dark Lords consort. A seething hatred for his one time friend was born that day, it boiled his blood and caused his eyes to bleed red - no one but he was meant to have the dark lords attentions and yet now he had to fight for even a scrap of affection.

  
Severus always took the things he wanted, even in death Severus took what did not belong to him. While Lucius was relegated to the shadows, Severus was being held and mourned. It should be his forehead being kissed, it should be his ears that heard the softly uttered words of love.

  
A blazing hatred grew as he watched the tears gently fall from the Carmine eyes of his Lord. Like sharp claws the jealousy curled about his heart until all he saw was red. If he could not have the most powerful man in the world then no one could. It was like a beast inside his body, and it was calling him forward into the room.

  
Wrapped in tight fingers his wand was raised and focused purely on the back of the kneeling man. Lord Voldemort would never know what hit him. Rage was still burning in his gut as he whispered the killing curse and sent the jade light straight into the back of the most powerful wizard in centuries. Cold gray eyes watched in a sick fascination as slowly the body of the man he loved tumbled to the floor…even in death he noticed that Snape was being protected. Even in his last moments the only word that left the Dark Lord was Snape’s name.

* * *

For hours now he had been wandering the muggle world. Trapped in his mind he had traveled an endless maze of streets. Harlequin eyes darted about as he took in all the dangers of the city; people thought him a fool but he was far smarter than they could ever know. He hid his intelligence behind a mask of ignorance which is most likely why people often underestimated him.

The steady beat of his feet as the hit the pavement was all he could hear. Thoughts were racing to fast about his mind as he tried over and over again to decide what to do. He could not return to Dumbledore. He couldn’t be that boy anymore, but he couldn’t just forget about the lives of all the innocent people who were dying every day. These choices were not ones a seventeen year old should be making and he knew it, but he had to make them.

In the end he found himself outside a sweet shop. Children and parents were happily going about their day completely oblivious to the danger they were in. So innocent and sweet he could see the darling faces of the babies as they eyed the bright wrappers and it made him smile. He could not let these people suffer. Dumbledore was wrong. Standing there with his eyes misting over he made his choice. He would fight fire with water - anger with love. No longer would he battle Voldemort, but he would help to restore the world.

Cold hands reached out to brush against the glass as he made his promise. No matter what happened he would defend these people, and just like that he sealed his fate. It was wordless and yet the gods heard him, Gaia heard him and she smiled at her child just as Magic pressed an unseen kiss to his forehead. From today forward three men would share one life.

Harry could feel the magic surrounding him, standing out in muggle London he could feel her cold touch and it brought with it an unimaginable amount of pain. All along his veins it was like lava was taking the place of his blood, boiling him from the inside. An agonizing scream ripped from him as he stumbled backwards towards the road. Pain like he had never felt before was radiating from his scar and coursing through his body until it felt like someone was placing branding irons against his flesh. Death was creeping up on him and he knew it - there was no where to run as he felt the icy touch edging closer.

Stood in the middle of a busy London road he saw his life flashing across his eyes and for once everything seemed clear - he saw Snape and his mother fighting to save his life, he saw Snape holding him and caring for him. The world stood frozen as he watched memory charms being placed upon both him and Snape, it all made sense now - in death he knew the truth. Cold lips pulled into a smile as he finally came face to face with his maker.

Everyone was yelling at him to get out of the road, cars were slowing down to try and avoid him but it was too late. A double decker bus was heading straight for him with no time to even slow down - the boy who lived to die embraced Death when he came and suddenly the world went dark.

* * *

Gaia stepped forward once all three men had passed into Death’s realm. It was time the three kings awoke and found out their destiny.

  
“I shall take Severus.” It was a soft voice that left Mother Earths lips and her arms curled securely about the body of the potion Master.

  
“I shall take Tom.” Dubhlainn dropped his cold eyes upon his heir and gave a slight smile as he picked up the Dark Lord.

  
“I shall take Harry.” Catriona sighed as she carded her fingers through the silky strands of ebony.

* * *

Miles apart from each other, Onyx, Carmine and Harlequin eyes fluttered open.


	3. Escape

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me so long - here is the third chapter!

It was the smell that hit him first. Soft as a spring morning. With eyes still closed he drank it in, let it brush his mind and bring forth images of a mothers loving embrace. Severus had never felt like this before, such peace and tranquillity. Slowly sound drifted towards him. A calming hum. A lullaby to the soul. It was almost perfect in its tone, pictures flashed across closed lids as he basked in the sheer magnificence of being loved. He knew in that moment that he was dead.

  
It took a great while for him to gather the courage to open his eyes. There was no way he was in heaven so he assumed that his personal torture was to be surrounded by the scent of a loving mother and the sounds of a lovers laughter, only to be faced with being alone in the dark. All he had ever wanted was to be held in his mother’s arms and cradled, to have a lover embrace him and whisper their undying loyalty to him. He must hold a special place in hell if this was to be his reward for years of neglect.

  
He was not a good man, nor was he even a kind man - but he had tried to do what was required of him. His students did not have the luxury of being children, they were soldiers and he had been marked as their trainer. The Longbottom boy would be stronger than most and in the end it will be because he had overcome the pain of being ridiculed. People may label him a monster, call him cruel and a bully, but so long as they lived.

  
“Wake up now.” It was a whisper, quiet as a gentle breeze, but still it had him shivering in delight. No voice had ever sounded sweeter - not even his Alchemist's.  
Silk like fingers brushed through his lank obsidian hair and he couldn’t help but cringe. No one was meant to touch him, especially not a symbol of utter perfection. This was worse than the hell he had pictured. Darkness he could deal with. Hatred he would overcome. Forgiveness. Forgiveness tore him apart.

  
“It’s alright, my little dove. Just open your eyes.” He wanted to fight the intoxicating command. Inside he knew he did not deserve this, and yet his eyes betrayed him and slowly fluttered open to reveal onyx irises.

  
“There, much better.” Heaven. All at once he became unable to tear his eyes away from the goddess who held him against her bosom. A magic he had never felt before was crashing about him as he gazed up into her golden eyes.

  
“I have much to tell you, and we do not have much time.” His body trembled as she pulled him closer and forced his head to rest upon her right breast. “My little dove, you have been through so much pain, but it is alright - mother is here now.” A gentle hand ran once more through his hair and the tears he had been fighting slowly began to fall. “Tonight the three kings shall live. I know your life has been hard, but it was to prepare you for a destiny far greater than any before you.” Her voice soothed him as it danced along his skin and he could not help but believe each word. “You, my son, shall inherit purgatory, you will govern the souls who are yet to be judged and the ones who are neither good nor bad. Along with your two mates you shall bring a new age to the world - it is time the creatures took back their throne.”

  
“How?” He could barely breathe, and his words were sticking to his lips but he managed one single murmur.

  
“Heaven, Hell and Purgatory finally have their kings. Between you three you shall create wonders before unseen. You shall fix wrongs and bring the humans to their knees. For too long cruel people have poisoned my creations and harmed my children. I ask that you take up the mantel of ruler and guide my little loves back into the open.”

  
The moment she stopped talking he felt his head begin to dip in a nod. For her he would do anything.  
_______________________________________________

Cold. Everything he touched was so very cold. It was like the world had frozen over, but inside he felt a warmth and a sense of ‘home’. Carmine eyes waltzed across the landscape, everything ice covered, and everything dead. It was almost enough to have him laughing, hell had quite literally frozen over, and here he was a dead spirit just sat chuckling over an inside joke. The cold wasn’t the only thing to have him in such good humour, it was the lack of darkness that was the real kicker. Not a single shadow crossed the land, and what a beautiful land it was.

“Do you like it?” A shiver ran through his body when he heard the rattling voice. Unlike the cold of hell this person’s voice chilled him to the bone and he knew why.

“Death.” A tip of a hooded head was the only indication that he had guessed right. For years he had been scared of this moment, meeting his maker face to face - but right at that moment he could not muster up the fear, all he could feel was peace.

“We have a quest for you.” Tom didn’t even look up at the imposing figure as it glided slowly towards him, if the gods had need of him then he would bow to their wishes. It had always been his goal to save the world - wizards and muggles were destroying everything and slowly it had drained him of all sanity until in the end he had simply chosen to kill them all.

“Tonight the three kings will be born, rulers of the kingdoms of heaven; hell and purgatory. You are have been chosen to take up the mantle of sovereign. Tom, hell is your domain and all those inside it must bow to your will alone.” At first Tom didn’t understand, he had thought he was to be punished, maybe forced to serve as torture master here in hell - but instead he was to rule it? It seemed ridiculous, yet here he sat with Death. Maybe in the afterlife he would be free after all.

“Mother Earth has chosen the one to guide her creatures out of the darkness and I have chosen you to lead mine. For too long the dark has been kept at bay, I ask - no - I demand that you bring the darkest of creatures back to life, give the world back its balance.”

For a few minutes he sat and thought about the command, just let the idea stew until finally he gazed up at the hidden figure of demise. “I accept.”  
_______________________________________________

Silence. Peace. It was everything he had ever wanted, no one was telling him who to be or what he should be thinking, how he should act or what he should believe in. Here in this state of bliss he was finally free from the traps of the living world. Death was a release to his broken spirit, a soft balm to his aching bones. With his eyes shut tight he could picture staying here forever, just drifting away from the troubles of the world and allowing himself time to simply be.

There was nothing to see, nothing to hear and nothing to smell. It was just like a mother’s womb, yielding when he pushed but firm enough not to snap. Here he was safe. For so long he had been trying to be something he wasn’t, trying to live up to their expectations of who he should be and now - now he was drained and every last ounce of his soul was crying to just stop. Stop being. Stop. Darkness was where he was happy and content. He had to wonder if maybe this is what they had wanted, to empty out his mind and body and just use him as a weapon for their own goals.

“Poor little cub, so lost and broken.” It was the first sound he had heard while gently bobbing along in the dark space. Cold, it brushed over his skin and left him a shivering mess as he opened his eyes and tried to hunt for the speaker.

“I am here now, I shall protect my little king until he is ready to -crush- the humans who dare to defile my mother’s domain.” The anger dripped like venom from the disembodied voice. Bitter hatred filled the peaceful space and he couldn’t help but give into it.

“My sweet little Harry, like the others you shall be given your kingdom. Heaven waits for its true leader, oh my love - it is time for you to become strong. For too long has magic been hidden behind closed doors, wizards and witches have allowed it to become corrupt and disfigured by the humans - my little cub, you are my hero. Mother Earth chose one to bring her creatures into the light, Death chose one to bring his back to life and Magic choses you to break the curse and have wizards and witches once more ruling the land, muggles will be shown their place.” Harry had never been a muggle hater but the words inspired in him a deep longing to see a world where witches and wizards did not have to hide and were instead the leaders.

“Wh...What will I have to do?” His voice trembled as he waited to see if the voice would at last show itself.

“We have chosen you and we each shall give you a gift.” Slowly a woman began to materialize in front of him; her dark as night hair flowing freely behind her while her black eyes bore into him. ”Gaia has gifted you with a new form. You will each become something wonderful, Purgatory shall be ruled by the snake; Hell by the demon and Heaven by the purest creature of all.” As she spoke he could see the black veins under her pale skin begin to throb. “Your magic shall be free, no wand will be needed and your core will be open.” He was shaking as she reached out and brushed a hand over his cheek. “My little love, Death has given you the gift of life - all that is dead may be reborn from your power.” The gentle touch turned firm as she forced his eyes to meet hers and suddenly Harry was scared. “But, you can die. You are not immortal - there are those out there that will seek to harm you and you have an enemy who changes his name, beware the false light. Darkness guide you.” A soft kiss was placed on his lips and then just as easily as she materialized she vanished.  
_______________________________________________

In different dimensions three men began to scream. Lava ran through the veins and knives sliced away flesh - in darkness, light and colour three men felt their very core bursting and reshaping over and over again as their bodies shook. Energy leaked from their pours as darkness filled them to the brim, their body’s broke and twisted until finally the night took them.

In three different dimensions rulers were created. Magic, Death and Mother Earth smiled down at the little kings. Soon the earth would be restored to its once great power…but before that could happen the kings needed to be returned.

Wrapped in strong arms the three kings were carried back to their dimension and placed in three locations.

“Their first task will be to find each other.” It was a soft voice that flew to each of the bodies now hidden from sight. Gaia smiled down at her chosen king and decided to give him a head start, in his hand she placed a location to the first of his mate’s - the one who would heal his scars and allow him to truly love.

“When you wake, find him and listen.” She bent down and pressed a soft kiss to his cheek before taking her leave. The show was about to begin.  
_______________________________________________

Many hours passed between his death and his rebirth. Severus was confused, cradled by roots at the bottom of a great oak tree; he had no idea how he had gotten there but he had the sudden urge to stay. There on the soft dew covered grass he felt safe and content. Nature welcomed him with open arms and even the soft buzzing of the bees was like music to his ears. Yes, he would happily stay right where he was for all time - that is, if he hadn’t heard the gentle laughter and felt the small shove at the base of his spine.

“Brother, you must get up.” Barking in his ear was what finally had Severus opening his eyes, and the moment he did he wished he hadn’t. In front of him sat a scruffy black dog, fur all over the place and staring at him as if he it wanted nothing more than to eat him.

“I am not your brother.” He didn’t know why but he instinctively knew that this was no animagus -there was no humanity behind its dark eyes, only hunger.

A huff of breath that sounded very close to a scoff was the only reply the dog gave before he again felt the slight nudge to the base of his spine. He wanted to ignore the animal, pretend that he couldn’t feel its eyes fixed on him nor be surround by the foul odour of rotting flesh - but he couldn’t. Every bone in his body ached, but still he pushed himself up and stared down at the stray dog that could somehow talk.

“There, I’m up.” Grouchy didn’t even come close to how he felt as he brushed dirt from his black trousers. It seemed that his dream had come to an end, it was strange though because he could not seem to shake the urge to look for someone.

The quiet of the forest surrounded him and he shivered. From the position of the sun it looked to be about mid-day, and he really didn’t have time for this; Harry was out there and he needed to find the boy before he got into trouble, but first he needed to get out of this forest. “Where am I?” Inside he was cringing at the fact he was being forced to ask for directions from a dog, outside though he was as cold as normal.

“You are at the start, a long road stretches before you.” If it wasn’t for the fact the very idea was ludicrous, Severus would have sworn that the dog was smirking at him. “For now you have two choices, left or right?” And now Severus was almost completely sure that the dog was indeed smirking as it moved its snout to indicate both paths - one perfectly tended and the other over grown.

Snape knew this riddle. The one that looked easy was hard and the one that looked hard was quicker, what he didn’t understand was why he was faced with these options, nor why he was even in the forest to begin with. Last he knew he had been hunting Harry down in London – not in the middle of nowhere with a smug dog.

“And where – am I going?” Again he could just about muster up a sneer for the canine who was just sat there staring up at him.

“Pick a path and find out.” This time he knew he had seen a smirk on the dogs face, it infuriated him.

“Fine.” He groused before he marched down the rough path – he had always chosen the hard path, there was no point in changing that now.

_______________________________________________

Owls hooted, insects buzzed and plants stung. He had been walking for an hour now, lost in what seemed to be a twisting maze of deadly flora and angry fauna. It was all that stupid dogs fault, sending him on a wild goose chase. Dark eyes narrowed upon the creeping hungry grass – if he wasn’t careful then he would fall prey to the dangers that surrounded him.

“This is just perfect.” Snarling came easy to him as he barely dodged being bitten by a ramidreju that had ran past him on its way to the burrow it had dug. With a sigh he brushed a hand through his hair and gave a start, where once it was greasy now he felt only silk – something was going on with him and he was determined to find out what it was.

After the near miss with the elegant green ramidreju Severus was much wearier with where he put his feet. Cautious steps lead him forward until finally he stood facing an English oak door.

Intricate carvings of creeping ferns and dancing naiads flowed gracefully along the outer frame, while dead centre was the most radiant depiction of three creatures he had never before seen. A unicorn Centaur that had flowing white hair and opals for eyes, next to him was something even more peculiar – half man and half snake, it was as if the creature came straight out of a Greek myth; the last could only be described as the devil himself. The longer he stared at the carving the more he noticed, all three of the creatures seemed to be holding a child, and they all were smiling lovingly at the others – it made him hunger to have that for himself, but he knew he couldn’t.

“It isn’t fair.” Reaching out he stroked a finger over the carving before finally reaching out and pushing open the door that would lead him out and hopefully back to the real world.

Bright, almost blinding light shone through the opening as the heavy wooden doors swung inwards. With eyes squeezed shut against the brightness luminescence, he stood perfectly still. It was hard the breath, to think, to feel; the glow from the doorway seemed to suck in everything that made him who he was, drained him of his very essence, and in return it brushed over his skin with reverence.

“Your second choice, stay here – or go back.” The barking voice of the dog was once more by his side, but he could have sworn he had taken the road by himself. There had been no dog with him, or following him.

“Cherries, why?” A rasp was pulled from him as he finally let his eyes slip open, he didn’t need the dog to tell him that this was the way home, what he needed to know was why he was surrounded by the soothing scent of cherries.

“Walk into the light and find out.” It was the last reply the animal gave before it walked through the blinding candescent portal.

Severus was left alone in a foreign plane, and for once in his life he was truly afraid. He had a choice to make and he didn’t think he could make it, not now. For so long his life had been one torturous moment after another, how could he return to that? He didn’t think he would ever be able to cope if he was once more forced to endure the pain of a life lead in solitude.

“I don’t want to be alone.” There was no one around, so at last he could admit the truth – he didn’t want to be abandoned anymore.

If he stayed here then it would be his choice to be isolated, all he had to do was shut the door and walk back to the tree where he had been safe – but then he would never be able to feel the love of another, and Harry would be alone, unprotected.

Never had he been more tempted to take the easy road, to just reach out and take the handle and close off the light forever – it would be so easy.

“I don’t want to go back.” It was barely a whisper, he didn’t want to take those few steps into the mysterious future – but he did it anyway, he had to protect Harry – once that was done he would come back here and curl up under the tree.

He allowed himself a few more moments to catch his breath, and then he threw himself head first into the brilliant brightness. It was time he continued to live up to his promise.  
_______________________________________________  
“That’s it, leap into the future.” Gaia smiled as she watched her Little Dove take those final few steps out of the dimension she had built around him.

“Will they find each other?” By her side Catriona shifted about, nervous.

“Yes, now that Severus has passed through the veil they shall awaken.” Gaia placed a hand on her daughters head and stroked the inky black locks.

“For a moment it looked like he would not go back, are you sure it was wise to test him like that? Is not finding the others enough of a test?” Death sounded angry and the eyes that gazed at her were hard.

“I had faith in him, this needed to be done – he had to admit he didn’t want to be alone. If I had allowed him to simply return to the world he would have ignored the pull – this way he has to follow it.” Gaia turned her head once more to the rivers of life and smiled. “Plus, I wasn’t ready to let my son go.”  
_______________________________________________  
Squishy, whatever he was laying on was very squishy, it seemed to wrap around him until the cosy feeling seeped into his bones and dragged him further into a sleeping haze. “Mm.” Relaxed and content Severus pulled the cosy thing closer and wrapped both his arms and legs about it, refusing to let go until he heard the dark chuckle in his ear.

“Finally awake?” He knew that voice. It was that damn dog from his dream.

“You are a dream, why are you here?” Still refusing to open his eyes Snape dragged the squishy thing closer and tried to shoo the annoying animal away so that he could focus on the squidgy goodness in his arms.

“Severus Snape. Open your eyes.” The barking laugh that followed the words made Snape want to strangle the mutt, but he didn’t and instead finally opened his eyes. He was home, in Hogwarts.

“How…I remember going to the Dark Lord, I remember dying.” His arms were still holding the downy pillow and his body was still encased in the embrace of the most comfortable mattress he had ever laid upon.

“Death let you go.” Soothing, calm…the elegant voice wrapped about him and dragged him closer to true joy than he had ever been. It was a sense of being home, accepted and loved – curled up as he was he could almost picture a mother’s hand running through his hair.

All his life he had been looking for this feeling, laying here he was at last truly allowed to let go of his past. It was nice. Just letting everything float away. It was nice to finally be free, but something was wrong.

He was content, but still empty. He needed something more than this, something more than simply being satisfied. Around his heart he could feel a red ribbon and it was calling him towards the thing that would make him truly complete.

“You have a task, find the other two.” A gruff bark from the dog had him sitting up and turning to look at the mangy mutt just as it vanished.

Alone, but not, all around him he could feel the calming presences of a delicate embrace, whispered devotion. Cradled in the gentle hold of the castle he couldn’t help but to smile. He had a home, and soon he would have his mates so they could fill the home with children.

Children.

Mates.

My little one, mine, protect.

A melodious feminine voice curled about his mind, dragging him deeper into the cushions, down until he was asleep and whisked away upon the wings of a dove. Hogwarts finally had her child in her arms and she refused to let him go. It had taken years for her little one to arrive, a millennium without her baby – but Gaia had at last given him to her, all she had to do was wipe away the last spells and potions and then he would be able to go on his hunt.

Mummy is here, mummy loves you.

Black as coal tendrils slowly slithered from between the cracks in the stones, long, dark, dangerous – the magic of the castle began to rip and shred, it took pleasure in destroying the false ones magic.

Safe in the arms of his protector Severus Snape rested, as each strand of malicious power was broken he felt nothing but peace. Alickina watched over the man her son had become. More than blood, Severus was her magical heir and she would now forever be with him. Exquisite joy filled her heart as the tendrils of her magic gradually transformed into ethereal silver doves.

No shadow remained in the room they were all chased out by the ghostly birds. Perfect little wonders created from her very heart, once they had seen to the removal of the shadows they flew back to their charge and perched, one on his head; one on his heart and two each on his arms.

Be with him forever, love him, and hold him.

Power built in the vast building, each granite slab sung and the glass whispered into the night. Hogwarts heir had returned and the castle had claimed him. Celestial music filled the dungeon, cherubs played their harps, angels took up their violins and were soon joined by the kelpies below the sea – there wasn’t a single creature upon the earth that did not lend their talent to the symphony, even those in other dimensions became enthralled by the pure tone of utter elation that radiated from the once quiet world.

Higher and higher, the music danced between the stars until it at last reached its crescendo. In two separate beds, twin smiles spread across the faces of a Dark Lord and a Saviour. Little by little the music spiralled downwards until it reached each dove and turned them into silver serpents that quickly took their places as tattoos upon alabaster flesh.

My little love, sleep.

A gentle hum filled the room, and for three hours Severus just slept while the castle protected him. Not a soul disturbed his restful slumber, even the headmasters constant banging on his door went unnoticed. Wrapped up in love. Severus smiled.

For the first time in merlin knows how long Severus actually felt refreshed when he awoke, no heavy weight on his shoulders. Magical, simply magical. Onyx eyes gazed up at the swirling colours that made up the silk of the canopy above his head, laying there he thought about his future – he had so much to do.

With a shake of his head he swung his legs over the side of the bed, there was really no point putting it off any longer. He had to find his mates, and the only way he would do that would be if he actually got up and went looking. A deep chuckle left him when he thought about his mates, it had been years since he had even thought about looking for a partner and now he had two…it was a little strange to think that the cranky potions master would at last have everything he had ever wanted.

“What would you say if you could see me now?” Long fingers reached out and brushed across the frame of a picture that rested upon his bedside table. Brilliant jade eyes stared at him from within the captured moment in time, and he could almost hear his Alchemist’s laughter.

A flick of his hand had the torches that decorated the walls of his room alight, pushing up from the comfort of his bed he finally started to get ready for the day ahead. A quick shower, simple drying spell and then into his typical black teaching robes - there was no point in looking in the mirror, he knew what he looked like and it wasn’t a pretty picture.

So intent on his mission, Severus completely missed the silence. No tick of the clock, nor even the squeaking of a mouse. The complete absence of noise would normally have been unsettling for the wizard – but he was so focused on following the thread wrapped about his heart…

‘BANG’

Sat on the edge of his four poster bed Severus became as stiff as a statue. There was someone at the door – and by the sounds of it they were close to breaking it down. It was just his luck that the moment he had found a semblance of peace someone would come to break it.

“I’m coming.” He grouched a little as he pushed up from the bed –

Don’t go. Baby. Don’t go.

The sudden and urgent voice had him falling once more, and then there was a tightening around his wrists and neck – unnoticed silver serpents suddenly slithered along his skin until they dropped to the floor and crawled their way towards a hidden doorway that was suddenly glowing.

Follow.  
Confusion coloured his vision, but still Severus straightened up his robes and fled out into the forbidden forest.  
_______________________________________________  
“Querida, Stop toying with the king’s hair.” A stern but amused voice echoed like a raging river, in fact all around him he could hear the rushing of water – even the air tasted damp.

“But Xiomara, look at him. It as if he were made of white water.” Unlike the other voice, this one had more of a tinkling sound – like a stream just trickling along at a steady pace. It was peaceful, calm and loving. He wanted to look upon the speaker, but his eyes would not open, so he just rested in her embrace and allowed the soft brushes against his scalp.

“Honestly Querida, the great one will not be pleased if you disturb his chosen king.” Now it was like rain all around. Each new voice brought forward visions of water and for some strange reason that made him feel safe and comfortable.

“The forest has accepted him, Maaike, can you not feel the trees sing?” The stream spoke once more – it seemed that wherever he was it was outside, in a wooded area.

Though his body seemed out of commission Tom’s mind was still working, and he was slowly remembering. Laid upon the warm lap of a strange woman, he remembered looking into the eyes of the only person he had ever given his heart too and watching as the light left them. It was painful to live that moment once more but he could not stop the memory playing again and again.

Pain.

Agony.

He felt it all once more. With the death of that one man the world had been doomed. There was simply no way he could live without Severus. The light of his life was gone and now he would take everyone else’s.

“Yes, I can feel the trees singing – but can you not feel his heart as it breaks? A million pieces, shattered. You must allow him his rest, there will be time yet for us to hold and love him…but that time is not now.” It was a quiet, withdrawn voice – as if the rain was falling on a foggy day.

“Sisters, can we not give him a gift? Surely the great one will allow us this? It has been so long since we have been allowed to awaken – please, I cannot leave our liberator with nothing.” Soothing was the only way to describe it as the stream slowly lowered him to the yielding ground, he felt somewhat calmed by the gentle actions, maybe he would let this woman live through his wrath.

“Very well, we will give him the protection of the water.” Both the roaring river and the calm rain spoke at the same time.

A smile settled upon the face of the youngest as she cradled the king in her arms, embracing him as she had been dreaming of for centuries. The Aloja had been relegated to myth, but he was going to bring her and her sisters back into the light – Death had chosen him to bring all the forgotten back. “Peace be with you, and may the good water guide you.” It was a whispered prayer that even the young of her kind had been taught, it was meant to give the blessing of the running streams and calm ponds.  
“Peace be with you, and may the harsh rain protect you.” A warrior to the end, Maaike bent to one knee and placed a sword of diamond on the king’s chest. From one solider to the next, this prayer had gifted the Aloja the wisdom to know when to fight and when to simply step back and allow the water to wash away their enemy.

Controlled, logical and strict – Xiomara took her role as the eldest and the scholar seriously. Few of their kind could remember their history, fewer still remembered the old ways. She remembered them all – and it was her duty to bestow the final blessing. “Peace be with you, and may the raging rivers carry you forward.” Just as her sisters had, she took to the knee. One hand on his chest, the other upon his stomach. The blessing built under her fingers, coursed through her until finally it settled into his skin.  
_______________________________________________

Muddy brown eyes stared almost unseeingly up. Not blinking. Never blinking. She couldn’t remember the world beyond the sight of the dripping stone. Joy had been ripped from her the moment she saw fiery red slip into the frigid embrace of the damn vail. One moment she had been by his side, a sister, a friend – then Yaxley came and ruined it all.

“Pretty songbird, won’t you sing for me?”

All she had left was this, there was no joy to be found but she had carved out a sense of peace. Her sweet little Insanity. Oh she was aware that they would never touch, never actually see one another but she couldn’t seem to care. It was as if Ron were whispering in her ear and guiding her into the embrace of a small form of sanctuary.

“Of course, anything for you.”

Outside her window the rain howled, waves crashed against stone and thunder crashed – to her and her Insanity this was simply music to add to her lyrics. For a year they had been doing this, one of them would wake up from a nightmare and Hermione would sing.

“I love you. My Pretty songbird.”

It was a confession she had heard countless times, but still she smiled each time she heard it. Though the storm raged outside – she still had this. A small connection to reality, a tether to keep her tied to the earth and stop her joining her brother in all but blood.  
_______________________________________________

Head bowed against the wind, red streaks across his cheeks and clothes soaked through to skin – Severus pushed out from behind the boulder that acted as a door to the tunnel. The trek had not been fun at all, every surface was green with moss, and once or twice he had nearly lost his footing.

Blessed fresh air entered his lungs the moment he was outside, curled about him and chased away the scent of rot. He had escaped, but he had no idea where he was going – he had to find his mates – if only he knew where they were.


	4. On the forest floor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last time~
> 
> Head bowed against the wind, red streaks across his cheeks and clothes soaked through to skin – Severus pushed out from behind the boulder that acted as a door to the tunnel. The trek had not been fun at all, every surface was green with moss, and once or twice he had nearly lost his footing. 
> 
> Blessed fresh air entered his lungs the moment he was outside, it curled about him and chased away the scent of rot. He had escaped, but he had no idea where he was going – he had to find his mates – if only he knew where they were.

 

_ “Peace be with you, and may the raging rivers carry you forward.” _

 

In the darkness he heard the most wonderful sound – like water it flowed effortlessly around him, drawing him further into the depths of the forest. One step after another he was leaded ever closer to…something.

 

Trees parted out of his path. Creatures avoided him – even the dew seemed to form a sparkling road for him to follow. The sweet scent of honeysuckle kept Severus slowly pushing ahead until he was suddenly faced with the most delicious sight.

 

Down on the ground, naked as the day he was born was a single piece of his heart. Pale limbs that spread out, chocolate curls framing his angular face – it was all too much, just a glimpse of the angel had him tripping over his own feet as he raced to the others side.

 

“Tom.” Surprise laced his words – but he knew that face, would know it anywhere.

 

Long lashes dusted with dew remained closed. It was as if they were in a scene from a fairy-tale – all he wanted was Tom to wake up, but he refused – not even the soft shake to the shoulders was enough to have him do more than let out the barest hint of a groan. So he just knelt there, trying to think of a way to wake up his sleeping mate.

 

“Go ahead and kiss the girl.” There was that voice that sounded so close to running water – all at once present while also appearing to by only a gentle breeze.

 

The idea was laughable. They were not a prince and his princess. He could not seriously be thinking about bending down and taking those lovely cherub lips with his own – no. Definitely not. So – why was he suddenly only inches away from those succulent lips? Those wonderfully teasing lips that had him believing in a maker.

 

Long ivory fingers brushed through ebony chocolate curls, maybe just this once he could give in – he rarely took things for himself. A small smile played on his lips, yes he would take this one thing offered. With his mind made up he slowly sunk down and brushed just a feather light kiss to the lips that he had thought lost to time.

_______________________________________________

It was to the barest hint of a kiss that Tom finally felt his eyes opening. Just a gentle, almost shy brushing of lips that set electricity coursing through his veins. Slowly the world came back – it began at the spot where he could feel another touching him, and it built outwards until he became engulfed by the sweetest scent. Severus.

 

Belladonna, Honeysuckle – Time. All at once he was reminded of that moment in his office. He had almost lost everything. He had been so close to never having this moment – just the thought of it had him reaching out and grasping hold of the back of his dear sweets neck, holding on tight as he pushed forward and rolled them so that now Severus was under him.

 

“Severus.” Breathy, uncontrolled – he was looking down into onyx eyes and he could not believe that they were real.

 

“Tom.” The way his name sounded on those pencil thin lips – he had to hear it again, needed to have it spoken in a whisper as he took what had always belonged to him.

 

At last he could give Severus everything that he deserved – or – if this was a dream then at least he could have this moment.

Long fingers trailed down from silky locks, they danced over knife sharp cheek bones and down until he could cup the others whole cheek within the palm of his hand. For tonight he would live – gracefully he swooped down and slipped into the most earth shattering kiss he had ever indulged in.

 

Soft and hard combined in one place, thin and thick puzzled together in perfect synchronization – locked in an embrace he could never leave, Tom finally -felt- for the first time. Elegant digits were running through his curls, strong thighs were spread under him, cradling him in their warmth. It was a fantasy. In the middle of the forbidden forest he lay naked as the day he was born on top of a fully dressed Adonis – speaking of those clothes, they needed to be removed.

 

One more soft brush of lips, just enough to have his heart beating firmly in his chest – he longed to lavish attention on the others long regal neck, but before then he had to unbutton each of those golden hooks that kept the black teaching robe in place.

 

Click.

 

Each one made a resounding noise, it vibrated through the forest – called attention to what was happening between them both.

 

Click.

 

Two sets of dark eyes locked together. Breath the only thing passing between them as nimble fingers continued their trip downwards – slipping under parted fabric, touching velvet skin. Worlds were colliding as nails left marks of ownership on the body he had pinned under him.

 

“Tell me to stop.” A harsh grip on the others waist and he was pulling him closer, forcing that statue like spine to bend to his wish. “Tell me to stop and I will.” He was growling now, teeth grazing over the younger man’s neck.

 

“Tom…” Words were useless – he could feel the consent, hear it in that sweet moan that sent shivers of fire burning through his veins. There was no way he would be able to give this up – not now, not ever.

 

Hunger. All consuming passion. Just a touch, a graze of skin on skin – they were wrapped up in the moment – tongues pushed against each other – hands staked claim on uncovered skin. Heaven could never be this good, Severus thrusting against him – begging for more with needy little pants and teasing wiggles – it would take a better man than him to deny this sweet specimen.

 

Black cotton became the frame in which hung a true masterpiece – porcelain skin stared back at him as he took in the naked form of the man who had haunted his dreams.

 

“You are beautiful.” He had to let his fantasy know just how loved he was – how needed he was. Fingers danced over defined muscles, toyed with the sparse hair that trailed down – down to his prize – and boy what a prize. Tall as an emperor, pulsing with its own heartbeat – he couldn’t help but lick his lips as he took in the glorious sight…but tasting would have to wait.

 

For as long as he had known Severus he had wanted him, so he took special care while getting him ready. Fingers once skeletal now given flesh drew a line down until they curled about the other – they took him in hand and began their steady - almost teasing touches. Up until they were cupping the head, holding it like a beloved jewel.

“My perfect other half.” Already he had his sweet one moaning, instinct had taken over and delivered to him the half of his soul that could never be torn apart. “Let me hear you.” He could not deny himself any longer, bending forward he raked elongated teeth over Severus’s jugular. “Tell me what it is you most desire.” There, the jump of a pulse, a quick in drawn breath and he knew that Severus truly belonged to him.

 

“Y-Y-You, Tom. Always you.” It came out on a moan and yet to the Dark Lord it was as gentle as a kiss upon the heart.

 

“Then me you shall have.”

 

Elegant digits slipped down from Severus’s length, past his bollocks until they were pressed against the waiting hole. Years he had been waiting for this moment, he had had decades to plan just how he would guide the other into pleasure – but now, here he was and all he could think about was how desperate he was to be inside his treasure…he could not hold back any longer, and with a whispered spell he had the other stretched open and slick.

 

Two fingers pressed in, it was glorious, warm and welcoming – like coming home. “Next time I’ll take my time, but right now I just want you.” He spread his fingers to judge how ready his love was – it was going to hurt, but he could not prepare the other fully out here where anyone could find them, carefully he pulled his fingers out and replaced them with his waiting member.

 

One sharp thrust forward and he was engulfed by the sheer perfection that was his Severus, all at once he was overcome with pleasure and it ripped from him a sharp intake of breath. How had he lived so long without this? It was torture in its beauty, leaning down he pressed kissed bruised lips to the crook of his Potion Masters throat and whispered. “Mine.”

 

Severus was not much better, laid out on the ground he felt every twitch the others length made inside him and all he could think was ‘This is where I was born to be’. Heaven was in his grasp as he shifted slightly to encourage his lover to move. He needed the other to move. “To-Tom, please.” A cut of whimper escaped him and was replied to with a gentle rhythm that put the tides of the oceans to shame.

 

Love shone in both their eyes as they gazed at each other and gave themselves over to the pleasure, every soft thrust, every sharp intake of breath – it was all met with loving devotion. Tom reached down and stroked across those angled cheeks. “My Severus.”

 

So wrapped in each other they did not feel their magic as it swelled around them, they did not notice how the glade became filled with pulsing light nor did they see the three figures smiling softly at them – all that mattered in that moment was each other and the danced ever closer to their climax.

 

“T-T-Tom.” Pride swelled in Tom’s stomach at the fact he had brought the normally eloquent man to the point where he was little more than a moaning wreak. “Pl-Please.” Sharp nails bit into his shoulder and Tom knew it wouldn’t be long, picking up pace he guided his dear one into the most spectacular orgasm of his life – Tom followed soon after and then they collapsed together on the forest floor.

 

Tomorrow would come soon, but for that moment they laid on the soft grass and allowed the world to sing them to sleep.

 

_______________________________________________

 

In a house miles away a young boy gasped as he was pulled into a heavenly climax by the magic that swelled around him.


End file.
